One More Chance
by Starfan1245
Summary: Maybe waking up to his brother, alive and well, was a second chance. But stuff like this could never last, could it. Sam's POV throughout Mystery Spot. Please be kind!


**Title: Back**

**Author: Starfan1245**

**Summary: Sam's POV throughout Mystery Spot.**

**Not sure about this one… Not my best work :/ Please be kind!**

-:~:-

In a sick way, he knew that this day would come. With who they were, and what they did, it was bound to happen eventually.

But he never suspected that his bad-ass, sarcastic, tough, big brother would lose his life to a scared man who pulls the trigger to the rifle with trembling fingers.

His mind shuts down as he cradles the limp, bloody body in his arms, watching his brother slip slowly away. He begs him the whole time to stay, because the year isn't up yet. They still have time.

And then, as his brother is finally gone, he wakes up.

It's when Dean shouts, "Rise 'n shine, Sammy!" that starts the confused, helpless feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just a second ago, he had _held_ his brother when he died. What was this?

As they make their way into the diner (_major_ dé jà vu) he thinks that it's a second chance.

He's too grateful that he almost collapses with fear when Dean repeats himself and suggests that they check out the building after closing time. He doesn't even reply when his brother calls him a freak.

Until Dean attempts to cross the road and gets hit by a car speeding by.

Once again, he calls his brother's name.

Dean dies in his arms. Again.

And he wakes up.

This repeats itself for a long time. There are so many Tuesdays that Sam relives over and over again that he stops trying to pretend that it's some kind of miracle that's bringing Dean back to life.

And then he catches the trickster in action. He's pleased and hopeful. And the trickster sends him into Wednesday.

Sam doesn't believe he'd been happier to wake up in Wednesday ever before. That is, until Dean gets shot in the parking lot.

He waits to wake up. Squeezes his eyes shut, counts to three, opens them again... And he's still outside. It's still Wednesday, he's still kneeling in the parking lot, holding his bloody brother.

He sobs.

Dean is buried in a cemetery in Lawrence. Sam carries his body all the way there, never stopping to rest. Only stopping momentarily to eat or use the bathroom. Otherwise, he moves.

Six months later, he wakes up.

It starts when he meets Bobby in some rundown building they plan to use to get to the trickster. He doesn't go there to see Bobby; all he's thinking about is revenge.

When Bobby tells Sam to kill him, Sam wakes up all the way. No matter how coldly he had treated Bobby, he wouldn't just _kill_ him...

But that angry feeling returns, and if Bobby was his only way to get to the trickster, then so be it. That, and the moment Bobby tells Sam to kill him, Sam _knows _it's the trickster.

Their major confrontation leads to startling answers for Sam. Dean is his weakness. The bad guys somehow know this and may use it to their advantage. There's no way he can save Dean.

And then he wakes up. Dean is there, just like he had been six months ago, brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

Sam doesn't care what his brother thinks of his next action. He's too grateful that Dean is back to care. In a couple quick strides, he's close enough to his big brother that he wraps his arms around Dean, pulls him into a hug, and just holds on.

Dean asks how many Tuesdays he went through. Sam says enough.

When Sam packs, he reflects over the last six months, how he had been just like dad, running on auto-pilot, working jobs the same way every time: research, planning, killing, and leaving. It had always gone flawlessly, the only thing to stop for were wounds.

When Dean asks him if anything else happens, he doesn't tell him. Because Dean can't know the monster that his little brother had turned into. He can't know that Sam was the perfect hunter.

As Sam walks out the motel door, he pauses and looks at the bed, wondering for a split second if that's the way life is gonna be when Dean really dies and there's no way to bring him back.

-:~:-

**Reviews are magical :)**


End file.
